Of Smoke and Mirrors
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: slash After The Veil, Sirius Black didn't expect to wake up in an alternate world where he was the eldest child of Bellatrix Lestrange, Best Friend of Joel Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the lover of the neglected and emotionally hardened Harry Potter.
1. Of Discoveries

New Story, hope you enjoy! Please tell if you do :) I don't own Harry Potter. ONLY WARNING FOR SLASH ONCE

* * *

_**Prologue: Of Discoveries**_

Sirius glared as he was led into the Hospital Wing for the fifth time in two days. He didn't need to go to the fucking medics, he needed to find out what happened to Harry! He needed to find his way back to his home universe. Sure, the people that were in this universe were nice, but it wasn't his own one.

"Don't pull that face, Sirius," Joel Potter chided as he and Ron Weasley dragged the angry brunet down corridors. "You had Dragon Pox and you're still weak. We promised that we would keep an eye out for you." Sirius didn't know why Joel Potter put up with this Sirius, the Sirius that he had replaced. Sirius Lestrange.

"I don't want to go though," he whined, maybe he could annoy the other boy into letting go. "I just wanna go back to class!"

"Dean's taking notes for you, and since when do you want to go to class?" Ron said with a laugh. "It's not that bad," he repeated for the fourteenth time that day.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius challenged. "You're not the one that has to put up with a rectal thermometer!" Joel sniggered quietly and Sirius found himself trying to elbow the taller boy to no avail. He decided to do the only thing he could do under the circumstances, he pushed all his weight down. He felt a wicked sense of satisfaction as both taller boys started putting more effort to move him along the corridor.

"For your puny size, you weigh a ton," Ron groaned out, Joel nodding in agreement. "You need to get on a diet Lestrange." Sirius just glared sullenly ahead as they kept trying to get him to the Hospital Wing. He decided to use the time to study the two people who were his apparent friends.

When he woke up in the universe, he was shocked to find that he was only sixteen years old and friends with Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Joel Potter. Not only was he the eldest son of renowned Dark Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange, but he was accepted by these people. He was the shortest out of the Gryffindor boys and, sadly, the most effeminate. Whilst all the students were the same as their alternate selves, Joel was nothing like Harry. Joel, he presumed was his best friend, was the most unique. Sirius could hardly believe what Lily, and James, had let Joel get away with.

The boy was a staggering six foot four, wore muggle clothing instead of the school uniform, had about four piercings in his left ear and a full eleven in his right, an eyebrow piercing and purple hair. He also seemed to like muggle make up, from the amount that he seemed to pile on in the mornings. He slouched though, as if he was trying to take up less space than he actually did, something that contradicted the air of confidence that he always seemed to have around him. He had James' hazel eyes, but luckily had Lily's eyesight.

"Joel! Ron!" Sirius stiffened in their arms, that voice was one he would never forget. "Lestrange." He noticed that his name was spoken with a bit more disdain and looked up into the eyes of the thirty-seven year old, and very much alive, James Malcolm Potter.

"Professor," he murmured as Ron cried a very enthusiastic 'James' and Joel echoed with a 'Dad' of his own.

"Not getting into trouble, are you Mr. Lestrange?" James bit out, Sirius had to breath deeply so as not to either yell at his once friend or to burst in tears. "What was it again? Muggle Cold?"

"Dragon Pox, actually," he bit out in reply. He couldn't believe that his best friend was so different from how he remembered. The older man smirked and leant down to be at eye level with the smaller boy.

"Don't think I know what you are doing, Lestrange," he hissed out. Sirius bit his lip, this wasn't how it was meant to be. He missed _his_ James, _his _world.

"Dad, stop it!" Joel said quietly, he pushed a hand onto James' chest and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Sirius knew, then, that Joel was ashamed at his father's actions. "Please." James looked at his son, before glaring at Sirius. Sirius knew what that glare meant: stop hanging around my son, stop pretending and go back to your snake of a mother. He wretched his arms away from Joel and Ron and stormed away from the man that, in another universe, was once his best friend.

He knew that he was not trusted, not by many people in this universe. It came from being a Lestrange, he was surprised that the purple-haired boy-who-lived hung around him. He was the exact opposite of everything that Joel Potter represented.

Joel was practically a muggle, he refused to use his magic once he had learnt a spell, he wore muggle clothes, had muggle tattoos, dyed his hair using some sort of muggle hair-dye and wore muggle make-up. James and Lily let the boy get away with everything, and anything he wanted to. And as an act of teenage rebellion, Joel wanted to see how far he could push them.

Sirius Lestrange on the other hand, he was most definitely a pureblood wizard. Despite his shameful sorting, Sirius was trained in all the pureblood traditions, he could fight with three different types of swords easily, knew all the latest fashions and ways to address people. His mother seemed to love him, from what he had gathered. Bellatrix was different, or maybe he was a spy.

Sirius groaned and ran a hand through his hair, everything was so confusing, why couldn't he just have died when he fell through that veil. He stumbled up the corridor, maybe he was a lot worse than he thought he was.

"Rough day?" an amused voice cut through his thoughts. Sirius couldn't even recognise it, but he found himself replying.

"You have no idea," he said quietly.

"Sorry about James, I think he still doesn't accept people that are different." Sirius just waved around his hand, trying to indicate that he understood. "Then again he was always like this, even when Joel and I were kids." Sirius froze, it couldn't be. Could it? He turned slowly to look at the other speaker.

"Impossible," he whispered. "I thought, you didn't exist," he added, barely registering that he had spoken aloud.

"Well, I hope that I exist," Harry James Potter said with a confused, yet cocky, smirk. "After all, I have been your lover for the last eight months."

The only thing that Sirius could think at that precise moment was: _Oh, fuck._


	2. Of Confusion

When Sirius woke up the next morning, it took a moment for the man, boy, to remember what had happened. He slumped back into the bed and stared up at the top of his canopy bed. The room was surprisingly silent, Sirius correctly guessed that it was a Saturday and they were taking advantage of the sleep in. He distantly remembered the incident after he parted ways with James, Joel and Ron last night, but he wasn't to sure.

"Craptastic," he muttered into the pillow. He remembered exactly what Harry had told him that last night. He forced himself further into the bed, maybe if he got stuck then he wouldn't have to get out again. Then he wouldn't have to face the _thing_ that was posing a his innocent little Harry. Whoever it was, he did not want to have to deal with it any time soon, especially after what 'Harry' had said.

"_What are you talking about?" Sirius spluttered out. Harry narrowed his eyes and moved in closer to the shorter boy._

"_You must have been hit harder by the Pox than I thought," he murmured, Sirius shivered at the cool hand that Harry placed against his forehead. "Remember, or at least try to. I'm sure it won't take long, to remember everything, especially after what we've... done together," said Harry with a smirk. Sirius didn't know whether the shiver that ran down his spine was from the hand that was pressed against his warm forehead, or from the secrets he knew were behind Harry's words._

"_I, I'm not feeling too well." It wasn't technically a lie, Sirius reasoned. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, as he turned to look away from the beautiful man. _

"_Well, I'm sure you'll be feeling well by Sunday," Harry said with a grin. Sirius backed up, away from the taller boy, not realising until too late that he had effectively boxed himself into a corner. Harry leant over the grey-eyed boy and pressed his lips into the smaller boy's neck. "Why don't you meet me in the Room of Requirement then, okay? To study." Sirius shivered as Harry ran a hand down his side. _

_He cursed the reaction of his body, he didn't want to do this. This wasn't his little Harry, this was someone, something completely different. Harry smirked one last time before moving to walk off. Sirius sighed and leant against the wall, thinking that Harry had already left. He pulled away from the wall, he needed to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as he could. _

"_I forgot something." Sirius froze as he was swept up into the arms of Harry and found a pair of foreign lips pressed against his own. He felt a tongue brush against his lips and unconsciously let out a moan, Harry smirked against his lips before forcing his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. Sirius tried fighting, but it was so unwanted, so different and yet so enticing. When Harry pulled away, Sirius couldn't stop the slight whine, or the feeling of emptiness that seemed to engulf his soul. "See you Sunday."_

Sirius pulled himself out of the bed slowly, he knew he would have to face the world one day, better to do it without the craziness of his apparent friends. They would just laugh at him, and tease him. Sirius realised with a start, Joel. Joel hadn't said a single thing about his apparent relationship with Harry, and neither had James. He wondered briefly, why hadn't he told them? Why hadn't Harry?

He stumbled out of the dormitory and over to the bathroom. Blearily looking into his reflection he wondered what Harry had meant by 'to study', he assumed/ that it was actual study. His godson wouldn't do anything particularly out there, but then again... Harry's brother.

He turned around and looked at the bright purple that stuck out from beneath the lime green sheets of the boy-who-lived. Joel was his best friend, apparently the person that knew Sirius the most. Maybe he could talk to Joel about the situation with Harry, it would certainly give Sirius some kind of insight into what was going on. From what he had gathered, Joel seemed like a trustworthy guy, and would tell Sirius the truth, or at least the crux of it all.

"To awaken Joel Potter, or not to. That is the question," Sirius murmured as he turned back to his reflection. "What do you think?" _Don't bother, just wait until he wakes up himself_ his mind replied. Sirius nodded with a sad grin. "Thanks James." _No problemo Padfoot, _the voice in his mind said jovially. _Lils said you better get moving_ it added in a sing-song tone. Sirius forgot when the voices in his head, affectionately known as Lily and James, had started talking to him, it was probably about three years into Azkaban. "Of course Lily," whispered Sirius as he pulled away from the mirror and cast a cleaning spell over himself.

"Sirius?" Seamus was sitting up in bed slowly. "What's going on?" the Irish boy asked. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock, and I'm going to breakfast," Sirius said cooly. The boy nodded and immediately curled back up to sleep. "Trust." The sarcastic tone came from somewhere within him, Sirius had no idea where though. Probably from the other Sirius.

_Come on Sunshine, you need to get moving! _James sang from the back of Sirius' mind. _You don't want to leave James Jr. waiting!_

_For the last time! His name is Harry, not James! _Lily's voice cut through his mind quickly and loudly. Sirius groaned quietly as he listened to their repetitive arguing, it was all he heard some days.

"Can you guys stop fighting for more than six seconds," he hissed under his breath. _Sorry!_ They chorused guiltily, like children being reprimanded by an adult. He shook his head and kept walking, oblivious to the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the people in the corridor. "It's embarrassing."

Sirius heard the clicking of his heels against the stone floor as he got closer and closer to the Great Hall, it was almost comforting really. He never heard the sound of his footsteps when he was in Azkaban, never heard the footsteps of anyone but the occasional guard. But it was haunting that he couldn't hear his own footsteps, he couldn't see his own shadow.

He stopped walking suddenly, just standing in the middle of the corridor. He turned to the left, as if he was completely entranced by what was outside. He wasn't sure if he was still an animagus, but now was probably not the best time for him to find out. But that didn't mean that Sirius didn't want to go outside, call it an reaction to what happened when he was in Azkaban, but he liked the open air, the open space.

At least now he did, it was one person that pulled him through all of this. Back when he just broke out of Azkaban, he remembered the acrophobia that he suffered from. But through it all, with James and Lily's urging he remembered why he kept swimming, kept fighting, kept eating rats. It was for Harry, all for Harry.

He jogged out of the school with a small grin on his face, he needed to get out of the school, out to the lake or something along those lines. All he needed was some fresh air, some large open spaces, something of a reminder of what he had gone through. He laughed as he started down a hill, he kept running but couldn't stop, the momentum propelling him down the hill.

The wind rushed through his short hair as he whooped in laughter. He closed his eyes and just _felt_ as he kept on running, he felt the wind, the grass, the everything! He could feel the world shift as he kept running, it got steeper, just ever so slightly. And finally he felt himself collide into something big, the breath was almost thrown out of him and for a moment he was breathless, stunned. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself looked into down into the eyes of Harry James Potter again.

"What did you do this time?" Sirius turned to look at the speaker, and was thrown by the appearance of a male version of Narcissa Malfoy. He barely noticed he was lying on top of Harry as he looked at Draco's smirking face.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I swear, it was nothing." Draco laughed and walked over the the smaller brunet. He grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and, with a surprising amount of ease, pulled the younger boy onto his feet. He then leant down and helped the other boy on to his feet.

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that, Little Cousin." Draco's tone was amused as he surveyed the two of them. "What were you thinking though? Running down a hill?" His tone changed immediately, he was worried, angry and just the hint of cynicism touched his voice. "You have to be more careful than that! Fuck! I knew it was a bad idea to leave you with the Gryffindorks, you'll just wind up hurting yourself!"

"Hey! I can look out for myself, you don't need to always keep an eye on me! I can do what I want, when I want." The words came spilling out of his mouth, he didn't know where it was coming from. But it felt good to say it.

"Lestrange can look out for himself," Harry said with a smirk. "Don't worry about the kid. You have to let him grow up." And with that last comment he ruffled the smaller boy's hair with a fond, almost brotherly, grin. Sirius frowned in confusion, why was Harry acting so different? Maybe he had been hallucinating. For some reason, one part of his mind was wishing he had been, the other, much larger, part of him was desperately wishing it wasn't true, and that he hadn't been hallucinating.

"Brunch time!" A girl's voice came from behind the boys, following her seemed to be the whole Slytherin class of their year level was following behind. "Hey Si-Si!" she said chirpily. "You looking after him, Dray?" Sirius looked at the girl with a confused look pasted over his face. He saw the heavily hooded eyes, and the wild hair. She had blonde hair though, and blue eyes, her features were quite round. All in all, she seemed to be a healthy mix of the Black Sisters, she had Bellatrix's features, Andromenda's shape and Narcissa's colouring.

"Sure thing Toni" Harry said with a fond grin as he put his arm around the girl. Somehow, deep down, Sirius knew that this girl was his sister. And he nearly burst into tears when he saw Toni snuggle into Harry and Harry gazing down at her with adoration.

"I better get back to Joel," he stuttered out. He left before he could confront his sibling, he didn't know why it was like this. His godson and his sister were happy, together, it was obvious. He couldn't help but feel hurt tough, through it all. He wasn't meant to be like this, he wasn't meant to feel as if his heart was getting ripped out.

_Calm down, _Lily's voice came through soothingly. Sirius breathed deeply as he tried to ignore what the mere sight of the two had done to him. He felt as if the taller boy had reached into his chest and pulled out his heart, and yet he didn't know why. He wasn't lusting after his own godson, it was a trick of the mind.

"Hello little cousin." Sirius froze as he saw a very familiar face. It was the same face he saw whenever he thought about the most gorgeous man in the world, when he thought about the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever had, it was the face he saw whenever he looked into a mirror.

It was Sirius Black.

"Hello," he said quietly. "What are you doing here today?" He remembered what Joel had mentioned about _this _Sirius being a reporter for the Daily Prophet, or something along those lines.

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin." The tone was so condescending that Sirius took steps back, to get away from the sinister smile that Black wore. "Keep an eye on him, make sure he's not doing anything _stupid._" Sirius shivered, there was so much that Black was implying. It was plain that he wasn't liked by his alternate self. He got that, but what he didn't get, was why he was so scared of his alternate self.


End file.
